Finally
by Forever-Klaroline
Summary: Caroline is a thousand year old original vampire who is married to Klaus, the original hybrid. When Caroline and her best friend Katherine goes to a small town called Mystic Falls, they find the new Petrova doppelgänger. Caroline hasn't seen her husband for over 3 centuries. Will she still be mad at him for what he did to her or will she finally forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**FINALLY**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! This is my new fanfic called 'finally'. I have deleted 'The Beginning'. But don't worry, you can still read it on another account: 'To-Infinity-And-Back'. Also I will try to update more, because I feel terrible for not updating the beginning. **

**Sorry if the story is a little confusing. It will all make sense in later chapters. (Hopefully)**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own TVD :'(**

**Enjoy! ;)**

"Kat!" Caroline yelled over the loud music playing in the car. "What?" Katherine yelled back, putting on a pouting face as Caroline turned the music down.

"Please explain to me again why we're going to Mystic Falls" Caroline said. "I told you, Damon and Stefan are there" the brown eyed brunette girl replied.

"Ah yes, your boy toys. I thought you gave them up 145 years ago?" Caroline said looking confused.

"I did... well sort of. I faked my own death remember? They are probably still mourning over it" Katherine replied casually.

"Then why are you going back?" Caroline asked still looking a bit confused.

"It's time to have a little fun again, don't you think?" she replied with a devious smile. **_'This is going to be a long summer'_** Caroline thought to herself.

They arrived in Mystic Falls, Caroline looked around the apartment that she and Katherine would be sharing. It was stylish, yet cozy.

It was surprisingly her taste. Usually Katherine picked large, lavish apartments that always seemed a little too cold for Caroline's taste, almost as if there were no sign of any warmth in them. But this was definitely an apartment that Caroline would have chosen for herself.

"How are you so sure that the Salvatore's are still interested in you?" Caroline asked sceptically.

"Oh honey! Haven't you learned anything?" Katherine asked before continuing, "Guys all fall at my feet. They can never stop thinking about me. And I'm certain that the Salvatore's will be fighting for my affections as soon as they lay their eyes on me!" Katherine stated with a smirk on her face.

"I know, but it has been over a century ago, Kat! They probably still think that your stuck in the tomb" Caroline said.

"Your right... maybe they have gotten over me. But if that is the case, I'll just make them fall in love with me all over again!" the brunette answered with a huge grin plastered across her face.

"I'm already starting to feel sorry for those two boys" Caroline said with pity.

"Urgh!" Katherine groaned as she entered their apartment. "What happened?" Caroline asked.

Katherine looked at her, annoyed. "Elena Gilbert is what happened. **_Both_**Salvatore's have fallen for her!"

"Wait, who's Elena Gilbert?" Caroline asked.

"She is my doppelgänger." Caroline stared at the brunette as if she has lost her mind. "You.. your doppelgänger? But that's impossible!"

"I know that! And she is also the reason why we're leaving" Katherine answered.

"Leaving?" Caroline asked looking confused.

"Yes, if there is a Petrova doppelgänger, which there is, Klaus will come for her. And if I am here when he arrives he **_will_**kill me! I have been running from him for 500 years" Katherine said as she started to pack all of her belongings.

She couldn't let him find her. She was supposed to be sacrificed in a ritual in order for Klaus to become the first ever Original Hybrid. Fortunately, she had managed to escape by running away and getting turned into a vampire, but has been on the run ever since.

Katherine suddenly stopped packing and stared at the blonde. "Care, why aren't you packing?"

"Kat... you know your my best friend, but I'm going to stay" Caroline said confidently.

Katherine looked a little saddened by this. "Fine, suit yourself. But when Klaus comes here for the doppelgänger and kills everybody, don't come crying to me" she said softly with tears threatening to fall, as she turned away and walked towards her room. After she packed she left without saying goodbye. **_'If only she knew'_** Caroline thought to herself.

**Two days later...**

Caroline walked into the Mystic Falls High School, where she will be attending from now on. **_'A thousand year old vampire going to High school'_** the thought itself wanted to make Caroline laugh, but she wanted to get to know the people in town, starting with Elena.

As she made her way through the crowded hallway, Caroline accidentally bumped into someone. When she looked up her eyes met brown ones. And the person to whom the eyes belonged to, looked exactly like Katherine, except she wasn't. This girl had straight hair, where Katherine had curly hair. That... and there was no chance that Katherine would come back to this town.

When she realized that she hasn't said anything, she immediately started to apologise. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. It was an accident" Caroline said with a shameful face.

"It's okay. You must be new here" Elena more stated than asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm Caroline." "I'm Elena, and please let me know if you need any help" Elena offered with a smile.

Caroline didn't want to seem needy, but who was she kidding, she was lost! She was an Original vampire, but still couldn't even find her way to her first class of the day. **_'How pathetic'_** Caroline thought to herself.

"Actually... I'm lost! Could you maybe direct me to the English class?" Caroline asked with an innocent smile.

"I also have English now. We can go together if you want?" Elena asked.

"Sure, that would be great, thank you."

After English, History and Maths, it was finally time for lunch. Elena was kind enough to invite Caroline to sit with them for lunch. When Caroline entered the cafeteria, Elena waved her over.

"Caroline, I would like to introduce some people to you. This is Matt," she started, pointing at a well-built, blue eyed, blonde haired boy with a charming smile. Next she pointed at a dark skinned girl with green eyes. "And that's Bonnie." Bonnie gave Caroline a warm smile, which of course, Caroline returned.

Lunch was sent making small conversation with each other. Caroline knew that she would become great friends with them.

Halfway through lunch, a boy with forest green eyes and dark blonde wavy hair, entered the cafeteria. Elena's smile widened at the sight of him. "Caroline, this is Stefan." Elena said as he took a seat next to Matt.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline." Stefan said with a warm smile.

"Likewise." Caroline returned the smile. **_'So this is the infamous Stefan Salvatore, I've been hearing so much about.'_** Caroline thought.

"So Caroline, where did you move from?" Matt asked as all eyes turned to her. Caroline knew that they would ask that, but didn't think it would happen so soon. **_'Think Caroline, think!'_** Caroline thought to herself.

"Um, New Orleans." **_'Really Caroline? New Orleans? That's the best you could come up with?!'_** Caroline mentally screamed at herself.

"Wow, New Orleans! Then why did you move here?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents died so I thought it would be a nice change." **_'That was actually very good, Caroline.'_** She praised herself.

**Mystic Falls 1013...**

**_Caroline rushed into the hut. The whole village was slaughtered, but she just hoped that her parents were still alive. "Mother, Father!?" she called while searching for them frantically. She ran into the bedroom, only to find both her parents lying on the floor with their hearts ripped out of their chests._**

**_She sunk down on the floor next to them, taking their hands in hers as she started crying._**

**_After a few minutes passed, Caroline heard her name being called from outside. She immediately stood up and ran outside, straight into her husband's arms. "Nik, their dead, my Mother and Father are dead!" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks._**

**_"It's going to be okay Caroline. Everything is going to be okay." Klaus said in a soothing tone, trying to calm his wife down. _**

**_And that is one of the many reasons why she fell in love with Niklaus Mikaelson. She always feels safe when she's with him. Even when they were children, he was always the one who protected her from the older children, who were picking on her. And right now, everything was so new to Caroline. Two months ago she got married, two weeks ago she got turned into a vampire, along with her new family, and today her parents got murdered. What's going to happen next?_**

**_"Who would do such a thing?" she asked as her tears finally came to a halt._**

**_"It was Mikael. I saw him kill my mother." Klaus replied with a painful look on his face. _**

**_"Nik, I am so sorry about your mother." Caroline said sympathetically._**

**_"It's fine. Go back to our hut and pack your belongings, we are leaving." All Caroline could do was nod. She knew that now was not a time to argue with him._**

**_Little did she know that the painful look on Klaus' face was not because of his mother's death, but because he just had to lie to Caroline. It was not Mikael that slaughtered the entire village, but Klaus himself. But he _**had**_ to lie, because how could he tell the woman he loved, that he had just killed her parents? She would never forgive him if she found out._**

**_He still couldn't believe that he had killed the entire village, all because his mother had put a curse upon him. Her own son. _**'Caroline must never find out about this.'**_ He thought to himself._**

**_He turned to walk away when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see his younger sister, Rebekah, with tears in her eyes. _**

**_"Nik, mother is dead! Who would such a thing?" She asked in a broken voice. _**

'What is it with women and the question: who would do such a thing?' **_he thought to himself, but he knew he would have to lie. Again._**

**_"It was Mikael. I saw him." Klaus replied. _**

**_Rebekah stared at him in shock. "What? Father would never do such a thing! I know that he has been hard on us, especially you, but that does not mean that our own father would our mother. He loves her and he loves us!"_**

**_"Oh. But he did." He started. "Apparently mother has been unfaithful years ago." He took Rebekah's silence as a sign to continue. "She had an affair with one of the men from the neighbour village. I was the result of their little affair." _**

**_"But everyone in that village is a werewolf!" Rebekah nearly shouted._**

**_"I know that Bekah. And because of mother's indiscretions, I'm also one. But, of course, she went and put a curse on me to keep my werewolf side dormant," Klaus said with what sounded like a low growl in his voice._**

**_"Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing mother did to you. Do you really want to be one of those beasts that killed our little brother merely a few weeks ago? Maybe it was for the best-"_**

**_"No, Bekah! It's not for the best. She is keeping me from turning into what I truly am." Klaus interrupted her._**

**_Rebekah could see the sadness in her brother's eyes. "Does Caroline know?" she asked softly._**

**_He shook his head. "You're the only one that knows. I'll tell the others later, but first I need you to go gather your belongings. We're all leaving."_**

**_He turned around to leave when he heard Rebekah softly add "Not before we bury our mother."_**

**_"Very well" Klaus said before leaving._**

**Two months later... **

**Mystic Falls 2013**

It has been two months since Caroline started at Mystic Falls High. She also became best friends with Elena, Bonnie and even Stefan. Though Stefan is more like a brother to her than a friend.

But the best of all is the fact that they were okay with her being a vampire, because apparently Stefan and his brother Damon are also vampires, but she already knew that from what Katherine told her. Bonnie is a witch from a very powerful bloodline and Tyler Lockwood, (the mayor's son and the captain of the school's football team) was a werewolf.

But what everyone doesn't know, is that Elena Gilbert is a Petrova doppelgänger and if Klaus finds out she exists he **_will_** come for her, but Caroline is going to make sure that it doesn't happen.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. And please remember to review, follow and favourite.**

**Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Hey everybody!**

**I want to thank everyone that followed, favourited and reviewed. It really means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TVD, Klaroline would already be a couple.**

**Enjoy reading! ;)**

* * *

_**6 Months later... **_

Caroline was at the Mystic Grill with Elena, Bonnie and Stefan. It was their usual routine, every day after school they would come here for drinks.

They were in the middle of a conversation when Caroline's phone started ringing. She quickly excused herself and went outside.

"What are we going to do about the whole 'Klaus and Elijah' thing?" Stefan asked quietly to the two girls sitting next to him.

"We have Elijah daggered and if Klaus shows up in town, I will be able to take him down. I have enough power, I can kill him." Bonnie said confidently.

"And what about Caroline? I hate keeping her out of the loop. We have to tell her, because how are we going to protect her if Klaus arrives?" Elena asked. If what Rose told them about the Originals were true, they didn't want to bring Caroline into it. They couldn't risk putting Caroline in danger. She is too good of a person to get hurt.

"You're right, we can't keep lying to her, but it's for her own good." Stefan replied.

Before anyone could say something else of the matter, Caroline returned to their table with an annoyed look on her face.

"That was a friend of mine. She's in London and wants me to go join her. And of course me being a good friend and all, accepted the invitation." Caroline huffed.

"Oh, when do you leave?" Bonnie asked.

"Tomorrow, and knowing her, she'll keep me there for a few months." Caroline said with a sigh.

"Hey! You should be happy, because not everybody can get a few months off school." Stefan said trying to cheer up the not so happy Caroline.

Caroline gave a small smile. "You're right. I should enjoy it while I can." Truth be told, she really didn't want to go, but Sage would only contact her with good reason. It most probably had something to do with Klaus.

She also didn't want to leave Elena alone, because what if Klaus decided to show up while she was in London? Only Elena wasn't alone, she had Stefan, Damon and Bonnie to protect her.

'_**Maybe I should tell them about the Original vampires? Maybe I should tell them that I'm an Original? No, maybe it would be best if I didn't say anything just yet. What are the chances that he will show up while I'm away?'**_ Caroline debated with herself.

"Caroline! Are you even listening to a word we're saying?" Stefan asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Caroline apologised with guilty look on her face.

"I was just saying-"

"You won't mind if I quickly borrowed Blondie, would you?" Damon asked, interrupting Stefan's sentence as he walked up to their table. He motioned for Caroline to follow him as he walked away.

"I'll be right back." Caroline excused herself and followed Damon outside.

"I've got a problem and I need your help." Damon said when they were outside.

"Sure, what is it?" Caroline asked looking at Damon's worries face.

"It's Rose. She's dying." Damon said. Caroline could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Who's Rose? What happened? Why is she dying?" Caroline asked concerned.

'_**How could I forget that she doesn't know who Rose is? Even though it was Stefan and Elena's idea to not tell Caroline about the Originals, I still should have remembered.' **_"She's an old friend of mine, you won't know her. Anyway, I picked a fight with a werewolf and then Rose got bitten. And I was hoping that you would know of a cure to save her." Damon said with hope in his eyes.

"Wait, I don't understand. Why are you asking _**me**_ if there is a cure?" Caroline really wanted to know why Damon, who always called her Blondie and treated her like a small child, would come to her for something as important to save somebody's life.

"Because I know that you are older than me, which means that there is probably a five-percent chance that you heard of some sort of cure to heal a werewolf bite." Damon said matter-of-factly.

"How do know that I'm older than you, when I have never told anyone in this town how old I really am?" Caroline asked, wanting to find out if he knew that she was an Original.

"I can tell by the way that you carry yourself. I mean you practically walk around as if you were a Queen." Damon said sardonically.

"I do not walk around like I am Queen!" Caroline defended herself.

"Sure, whatever you say, your Highness." Damon mocked her.

"Good bye, Damon." Caroline said as she turned to walk back into the Mystic Grill.

"No wait! I'm sorry. Please just help me." Damon begged.

"There is a cure, but it will be impossible for anyone to get." Caroline said softly.

"So there _**is**_ a cure, but where is it?" Damon asked, hoping that she knew where it is. Rose's time was running out, he needed to find it and fast.

"I would tell you where it is, but I won't, because I don't want you to get yourself killed." Caroline said in a low voice.

"Caroline, _**please **_just tell me where it is. I need to save Rose, because it is my fault that she's dying." Damon looked at her pleadingly.

"Fine. You need to look for a man named Klaus. He has the cure, but he won't give it to you. He will kill you before you even say anything. I'm sorry Damon." Caroline said while turning around and walking back into the Grill, leaving Damon alone with his thoughts.

'_**Klaus... as in the Original vampire? He has the cure? And of course he will kill me when he sees me. Rose told us that all the Originals were ruthless. That's way we daggered Elijah when we had the chance, because we couldn't trust him. Wait... how does Blondie know that Klaus has the cure? Maybe she knows him? No, she would tell us if she knew him, wouldn't she?**_**'** Damon thought to himself after Caroline went inside. He shook the thought out of his head and walked towards his car.

* * *

Klaus stood in front of the fireplace with a glass of scotch in hand when he heard a knock on his door. With a sigh he put down his scotch on the nearest table and walked towards the door. When he opened it was no one there except for an envelope that was lying on the floor.

He walked back inside and took a seat on the love seat that stood in the living room. He stared at the envelope for a while before opening it.

**Klaus **

**I have information that I think you would want to know. Go to Mystic Falls, it is a small town in Virginia, because there you will find Elena Gilbert, a Petrova doppelgänger. I know it is impossible, but it's true, I've seen it with my own two eyes. And yes, she is human, but in return for this information I want to be free. I'm tired of running, I want to start living my life.**

**Love and hate, Katerina **

This was the last thing that Klaus expected to read. A human Petrova doppelgänger. He never thought that he would be able to break his curse after Katherine turned into a vampire, but fortunately he was wrong.

He pulled out his cell phone and called his favourite witch.

"Greta, pack your bags and meet me in Mystic Falls, because I've just found the doppelgänger." Klaus said after Greta answered her phone.

"Aren't you tired of chasing Katherine yet? It's been 5 centuries Klaus." Greta asked.

"No, this one is human. Her name is Elena Gilbert. Also I expect you to be in Mystic Falls by tomorrow night and remember to tell Maddox, he has to come too."

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**Please remember to review, follow and favourite. Especially reviews! Greedy, I know…**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Do any of you know what happened to my reviews? Because for some odd reason I only received a few. Maybe your computers don't work… but then you wouldn't be able to read this so I know for a fact that's not the problem. Please review… it motivates me to write faster :) **

**I hope that you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own TVD. Anything recognisable belongs to Julie Plec and the writers of the Vampire Diaries.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**Caroline stared with horror in her eyes as Klaus carried Henrik into the clearing of the village. The little boy lay still on the ground where his brother had set him down. "I am sorry Mother. We wanted to see the wolves change. I never thought…" Klaus broke down as tears streamed down his face.**_

_**Caroline ran over to them, she had to know for sure. She had to know if the little boy that she had grown to love so much was dead. When she heard Ayanna say that it was too late she felt her own tears stream down her face. **_

"_**Isn't there a way to save him?" Caroline pleaded, hoping that there would be and that this young boy didn't have to leave them so soon.**_

"_**I am sorry, but nature won't allow it." Ayanna answered with a pitying look on her face. **_

_**Caroline then felt someone's arms wrapped around her. She tuned around to see that it was Nik's. She quietly sobbed into his shoulder. It all felt so unreal for her.**_

_**The rest of the afternoon Caroline, Rebekah and Esther planned Henrik's funeral that was to be held the next morning.**_

* * *

Caroline shot up out of bed, beads of sweat on her forehead. It was all a dream, just a terrible reminder of another piece of her mostly tragic past. Today was the day she had to go to the airport to meet Sage in London. If only she could stay home with all her friends, but a little part of her wanted to see Sage again, and if she had any information about Klaus then Caroline wanted to know.

It's hard to keep track on him, because he was good at disappearing. He has been running from Mikael for over a thousand years, so of course it would be difficult to find out where he is. Not that she wanted to know, no of course not. She was just a little curious of her husband's whereabouts.

Caroline walked down the stairs towards her kitchen. She was in desperate need of a blood bag. After she quickly drank the blood, she went upstairs to take a shower and to finish packing.

An hour later Caroline was on the airplane and ready to go to London.

* * *

Katherine was once again on her way to Mystic Falls, even though she vowed to herself to never go back there. After she sent Klaus that letter telling him of the doppelgänger's existence in Mystic Falls, she just couldn't leave Caroline there. She didn't exactly know how old Caroline was, but she knew that Caroline wouldn't stand a chance against Klaus if it came to it.

She knew Caroline too well. Caroline is a stubborn girl that would never back down from a fight, but Katherine knew that in the end it would probably get Caroline killed, if she was to fight against Klaus that is.

That was why she was on her way to go get Caroline out of Mystic Falls. Klaus was usually known for killing innocent people, or destroying small towns without any remorse.

'_**Maybe I should go visit my Salvatore boys?' **_Katherine thought as she drove past the sign telling her that she was almost in Mystic Falls.

Katherine parked her car outside of the Salvatore boarding house. She walked inside and saw someone that looked exactly like her sitting on the couch in the living room. _**'That must be Elena.' **_Katherine observed.

"Katerina." Someone said her name from behind. She could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Elijah" she greeted as she turned around. "Long time, no see." Katherine said with a smirk. Honestly she didn't expect to see him here.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it? It feels just like yesterday that Niklaus and I hunted you down." He said with a smirk of his own.

"But you failed every time, remember? I, who was merely a baby vampire at the time, outsmarted two Originals." When she saw no sign of humour on his face anymore, she quickly decided to change the subject. "Look, I didn't come here to cause trouble. I came here to pick up a friend and decided to visit Damon and Stefan. Do know where they are?" Katherine asked as she looked over her shoulder and saw Elena staring at her from the couch and listening to their conversation. _**'How rude of her. Hasn't she ever heard of privacy?' **_Katherine thought

She turned to look at Elijah again when he spoke. "Katerina, would you like to accompany me? I wish to take you somewhere."

Katherine was a little wary about what Elijah was up to, but nodded her head anyway. Elijah turned and walked towards his car and she followed.

The car ride was silent, neither of them saying a word. After about ten minutes Elijah finally parked the car in front of an old building that Katherine recognised as Fell's church. The tomb where she was supposed to be trapped in was right under this church.

"What are we doing here?" Katherine asked as they both climbed out of Elijah's car.

"You'll find out soon enough, sweet Katerina." Elijah replied with an emotionless expression on his face as he walked towards the church.

Katherine quickly followed him. Once they were inside Elijah walked over to Katherine. Katherine stared at him curiously, wanting to know what he was up to. When she finally realised what he was about to do, it was too late. She forgot to take her daily vervain that morning and he was about to compel her.

"**You will stay in the tomb and not come out unless I say so." **Elijah compelled her. Katherine couldn't help but nod. She was stuck and there was no way out. The worst of all she couldn't get Caroline out of town. Caroline was probably the only person that Katherine cared about and she didn't want Caroline to die. They weren't just best friends, but they were also sisters.

* * *

Elijah walked into the Salvatore boarding house. He couldn't help but think about what he did to Katherine. Even though he had to do it. It would keep her safe from Klaus if he shows up. But until then, it will also be her punishment for running away from Klaus five hundred years ago.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear someone sneaking up behind him and pushing a dagger through his heart.

As Elijah fell to the ground, Damon walked out of the hallway where he was watching the entire thing.

"I have to hand it to you John. I never thought that you would actually have it in you to dagger him. Especially after you tried to trick me last week, so that I'm the one to dagger him and end up dead. Fortunately I asked Alaric to do it and thus I am still alive" Damon said with a smirk.

"Damon, you know that I will do anything to keep Elena safe, which includes killing you if you hurt her in any way." John said.

"But John, the thing is that I will never harm Elena." Damon said with a serious look on his face.

"Is that why you wanted me to dagger Elijah? Because you believe to be protecting Elena in that way." John asked incredulously.

"Yes, we don't know Elijah. He can be playing us for a fool and can actually be helping Klaus." Damon answered as he walked over to the table and poured himself a glass of whisky.

"I think that you're wrong Damon. I truly believe that what Elijah said was true and that he would help keep Elena safe and away from Klaus." John said as he turned to walk towards the door. "You daggered him last week and when his warlocks undaggered him, he didn't go killing everyone in his sight."

"I know, he acted like nothing has happened and that's the thing that bothers me." Damon said as he picked Elijah up over his shoulder and started carrying him to the basement.

* * *

Katherine was sitting in the tomb. She hasn't even been it there for more than an hour, but she was already bored. All she wanted to do now was to get out of the tomb, get Caroline, and get as far away from Mystic Falls as she possibly could.

She walked over to where the tomb begun. She had already tried _**twice **_to get over the barrier that her mind created, while she was in here. She just couldn't resist the compulsion.

She put her hand on the invisible barrier that she was not allowed to exit unless Elijah said so, only to find that the barrier that was there about twenty minutes ago, was now gone. Katherine slowly walked over it. A smirk appeared on her face as she vamp sped out of there.

* * *

Klaus was sitting on the plane, on his way towards Mystic Falls. He would finally be able to break his curse, but there was one thing missing, Caroline. He really missed her, but she had promised him that when she was ready to come back, she would. He, of course, wanted to dagger her for wanting to leave, but he couldn't. He already daggered her once, he just couldn't do it a second time. He smiled as he remembered the time when they were still human. It was night before Henrik died.

_**Klaus walked through the door of their hut. He found Caroline in the kitchen busy preparing the food for dinner. When she saw him standing there she gave him a smile which he gladly returned. **_

"_**Good evening, love." Klaus said as he walked towards her and quickly giving her a kiss. **_

"_**Hi Nik, how was your day?" Caroline asked as she went on with making dinner. **_

"_**It was alright, but it would have been better if you were with me." He said as he snaked his arms around her waist. **_

"_**You know that Rebekah and I had a very busy day. We had to go to the market and get everything that we would need for tonight. She helped me prepare most of the food for tonight, I'm just finishing up." Caroline said as she turned around in his arms to face him. **_

"_**Now I remember… My family is coming over for dinner tonight. I almost forgot about that." Klaus said with a grin. **_

"_**Yes they are and everything has to be perfect." Caroline said poking him in the chest to make sure that he got the point. **_

_**Later that evening, everyone sat around the fire on a few logs. The dinner went as planned, it was perfect. Even Mikael seemed to be enjoying himself. It's not everyday that they could come together as a family and enjoy a dinner together, especially not after Klaus and Caroline got married and moved out of the Mikaelson's hut. It was nice to stay with their family, but Klaus and Caroline wanted some privacy. **_

"_**We should most probably be heading back to our hut. It's getting rather late and we don't want to take any chances with the full moon tomorrow." Mikael told everyone who nodded their heads in agreement. **_

"_**Yes we must. Thank you so much for the dinner, Caroline. I believe we can all agree that it was an enjoyable evening." Esther said as she went to stand next to Mikael.**_

"_**It was a pleasure. We should do this again." Caroline said as the rest of the Mikaelson family was about to head back to their hut. **_

"_**We can start with the arrangements after the full moon tomorrow night." Rebekah said excitedly and walked over to give both Klaus and Caroline a hug. "I shall see you tomorrow Caroline. Goodnight. " she said as she turned to leave with her family.**_

* * *

_**How was this chapter? It was more of a filler, but real Klaroline will come really soon. I promise. :) **_

_**Please remember to follow, favourite and review. **_

_**Until next time! ;) **_


End file.
